


Love? Eggsactly!

by heavenandhale



Series: Scerek Holiday [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Ridiculous, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhale/pseuds/heavenandhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before Easter, Scott can't seem to catch a break as his luck goes from bad to worse while working at the animal clinic. Only two weeks after his strange St. Patty's Day encounter with Derek Hale, Scott is unprepared for yet another odd meeting. But maybe Derek is exactly what he needed to turn his bad day around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love? Eggsactly!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Javana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Javana).



As Scott walked into the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, Dr. Deaton looked up at him with a smile and a friendly laugh, “Scott! You're early today!” The kindly veterinarian returned his attention to the Pomeranian he was administering a vaccination to, pausing only momentarily before continuing, “And isn't it a little cold out for short sleeves?”

Scott glanced down at his burgundy v-neck. “Uh, yeah actually.” he chuckled, scratching the back of his head absently, “That's probably why I'm early. Walked a lot faster than usual. Apparently Spring forgot how to... spring.”

Dr. Deaton smiled but didn't laugh, “It _has_ been unseasonably cold this year. Would you mind clocking in early? Mrs. Miller brought in all six of her chihuahuas night before last and I haven't gotten around to cleaning the kennels yet. It's been so busy the past couple days, I haven't even had time to fill the eggs for tomorrow's Easter egg hunt, let alone hide them. I might need you to stay a little late too, if you don't mind. The clients last year seemed to enjoy it almost as much as the dogs did. I'd hate to have to cancel.”

Scott grinned, making a subtle victory fist pump gesture at the opportunity for some extra cash, “Sure, that'd be alright. I could really use the extra hours anyway. Do you want me to get started now?”

Dr. Deaton glanced at the back door where he'd placed the dirty kennels and then the box of collars and assorted prizes he'd purchased for the event, “Sure. As long as the kennels get cleaned, you can do things in whatever order you'd like. There's also a document on the computer I'll need you to print out with coupons for grooming, microchips and such. Those will have to go in the eggs as well.”

“No problem!” Scott enthused, “I just think it's cool that we even **do** a doggie Easter egg hunt.”

“Thanks, Scott. I really appreciate the help.” Dr. Deaton smiled, returning to his work.

Scott fidgeted for a moment, unconsciously rubbing his shoulder while he tried to decide what to tackle first. Heading to the computer, he found the coupon document and hit the print button. Rather than sitting down next to the brightly colored plastic eggs and the box of prizes, however, he started to work on the kennels, wanting to get the less enjoyable task out of the way first.

After an hour of cleaning feces out of the kennels, Scott's head was spinning and he couldn't help but wonder what Mrs. Miller's dogs had gotten into. It was times like these that having a supernaturally strong sense of smell really didn't seem like such a good thing after all. Consequently he found himself having to step outside for fresh air every few minutes and by the time he was finished, two hours had gone by. At least the clinic's overalls he'd put on to protect his clothes had offered some extra warmth during his time outside, and now that it was done he felt overwhelmingly relieved, but desperately in need of a shower.  
  
Fortunately Dr. Deaton had never seemed to mind if he washed up in the clinic's shower after a particularly dirty job. Sure, it was also where they bathed and shampooed the animals, but they always kept it pretty clean. After shedding the overalls and putting them in the dirty laundry, Scott sniffed his clothes and was relieved that the overalls seemed to have kept them from getting soiled. Still, he quickly stripped down and gave himself a good scrubbing with the body wash they kept on hand for these types of situations. Wanting to play it safe, Scott was extra thorough with his hair, pouring a huge dollop of shampoo into his palm and working his hair into a good lather before realizing that he'd accidentally used the dog shampoo. “Shhhhit!” Scott moaned, quickly and thoroughly rinsing the suds from his hair.  
  
By the time a freshly-washed Scott had gathered up the pile of coupons that he'd printed and sat down next to the box of prizes, the plastic eggs in all their colorful glory looked like a precious treasure by comparison to the evening he'd had so far. Scissors in hand, he gleefully set to work cutting out coupons and slipping them into eggs, not even minding when it proved difficult to stuff collars into the larger eggs Dr. Deaton had provided for them.

Soon he'd found a rhythm, working his way intently through the packages of eggs without paying much attention to the passage of time. As a result, it almost caught him by surprise when Dr. Deaton cleared his throat, “Still hard at work, eh Scott? I'm afraid I have to head out to the Browning farm. One of his mares is having difficulty giving birth. Could you lock up when you're done here? I'll probably just head straight home from Mr. Browning's place. It's going to be an early morning tomorrow.”

Scott's eyes widened, “Wow! Sure. No problem. Just let me know how things go with the mare? That sounds intense.”

“Of course. Make sure to remind me next week and I'll tell you all about it.” Dr. Deaton smiled and headed for the door, “And thanks again, Scott. You're a lifesaver.”  
  
Scott grinned briefly, then blinked and stretched for a moment before quickly finishing up the last handful of eggs. A glance at the clock reminded him that he'd better get a move on if he didn't want to be hiding eggs in the dark. Sure enough, it looked like the sun had already begun to set, transforming the clouds into a sea of gold and painting the horizon a brilliant shade of pink. For a moment, Scott stood transfixed, admiring the breathtaking sunset, a vacant—almost dopey—grin spreading across his face. The moment was interrupted, however, when a familiar black car slowed to a stop in front of him and rolled down its window. Scott blinked, a momentary twinge of annoyance waking him from his trance.

“Hey! Kelso!" Derek honked his horn abruptly, "Snap out of it." Scott blinked as if surprised that Derek had ever watched TV, then furrowed his brow but said nothing. "You... okay, Scott?” Derek Hale gave him an odd look as he leaned out the open window of his car, staring over the rim of his sunglasses at the huge box Scott was still standing motionless with, seemingly oblivious to how cold it was getting as night approached.

“Y-yeah...” Scott stammered, caught off guard, “Just getting ready to hide a bunch of Easter eggs.” He laughed, lowering the box enough for Derek to see the cheerful hues within. The light from the setting sun actually seemed to make them look even more colorful, if that were possible. 

Derek gave Scott an odd, indecipherable look and a stunted laugh as if a pleasant memory was surfacing for the first time in years. But whatever Derek was thinking, Scott had no time to figure it out, as a sudden gust of wind caught the open flap of the box, spilling half its contents in the grass. “Crap!” Scott moaned, “What did I do to piss the universe off today?!” He placed the box between his feet to keep it from blowing over again, snatching up eggs and putting them back inside before they could blow away. Despite his efforts, the wind was indeed sending some of the eggs rolling onto the sidewalk where their progress was unimpeded by the grass. Scott's jaw dropped as he stared at the runaway ovoids, unsure whether it was safe to leave the box unsecured.

Frantically he scooped up the eggs that were still in the grass so that he could take the box with him when he was finally able to pursue the escapees. “Eff... Em... Ell.”, he muttered under his breath only to have his thought cut short by a black leather jacket full of pink, blue, lavender and yellow thrust into his field of vision, pouring its plastic burden into the large cardboard box between his feet.

“Don't worry, I caught them all.” Derek said, putting his jacket back on and reaching for one of the eggs that remained lying in the grass. Scott stared at Derek with a quizzical expression that seemed to say, “Who ARE you?!” Shocked yet still gathering eggs as if on autopilot, Scott's hand drifted autonomously toward another egg only to find warm skin under his fingertips instead. Looking down, Scott's dark brown eyes grew wide as he realized he was actually holding Derek's hand. Suddenly he could feel his cheeks grow hot as they reddened until they were as bright as some of the eggs that had caused this impossible fiasco.

Frozen like this, the two of them stayed for several moments that felt like an eternity until, blinking, Scott dropped Derek's hand. “Oops.” Scott said, forcing a weak smile, “Sorry.”

“Uh... don't worry about it.” Derek replied, looking torn between disappointment and happiness, “It's really just... not your day, is it. Speaking of which, why does your hair smell like dog shampoo? Actually, never mind. How about you just let me help hide some of these?”

Scott cringed momentarily, but then his forced smile warmed, becoming genuine as relief crept over him, “Thanks. That'd be great. I was starting to think I'd be here all night.”

Derek laughed, a smile that spread all the way to his hazel eyes transforming his normally gloomy visage, “Don't mention it.” For a moment he looked serious again, “Seriously.”

“Not even to Stiles?” Scott asked, suppressing a laugh and quirking an eyebrow.

“Definitely not Stiles.” Derek replied, picking up the box of recovered eggs and turning toward the clinic's yard. “Where should we start?” he said, squinting as he looked at Scott, the last rays of sunlight shining golden on his skin.

“How about over there?” Scott stood up and dusted his hands on his jeans before heading toward a patch of grass that was greener and longer than the rest, “And then we can work our way around the back. Nobody ever bothers mowing there, so it'll be perfect.”  
  
“Right behind you.” Derek nodded, stealing a furtive glance at Scott's butt as he trailed along with the box. “Here, start with a red one.” he handed an egg to Scott, “The Chinese believe red brings good luck.”

“Does it work?” Scott smirked at Derek impishly, taking the egg and tucking it into the longest part of the grass.

“The way your evening seems to be going, it couldn't hurt.” Derek snorted, nudging Scott's shoulder with his own. Gradually they strolled toward the back of the building, silent as they hid eggs here and there, the soft rustling of their feet in the grass and the eggs shifting within their cardboard confines the only sounds. Soon the encroaching darkness began to steal away what little warmth the day had offered, the occasional gust of wind sending shivers down Scott's spine.

 “You do realize how stupid it was to wear that shirt today, right?” Derek said, shooting Scott a look that was equal parts ridicule and concern. “You can wear my jacket if you need to...” Derek trailed off, unable to look at Scott as his words suddenly struck him with how cliché they probably sounded.

Scott returned Derek's look with one of surprise, his eyebrows twitching downward in thought before he shook his head, “Nah. Then you'd just be cold. Don't worry about it.”

Derek set the box between his feet, took off his jacket and lifted the hem of his long-sleeved black Henley to show the white fabric of an undershirt beneath, “Not a problem. Unlike some people, I came prepared.” Derek held out his jacket, eliciting a simultaneous smile and glare from Scott who hesitantly took the leather coat and slid his arms into the sleeves, pulling it tightly around himself and reveling in the heat that Derek had filled it with. “Besides.” Derek closed the distance between them, leaving the box behind, “I think I actually kind of _like_ worrying about you.” He pulled Scott close, one arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders as his other hand gently caressed his cheek, fingertips slipping softly through his hair.

Scott's mind reeled, swimming back to the moment Derek had kissed him so forcefully two weeks earlier on St. Patrick's Day. What he had come to accept as nothing but a joke suddenly shifted, like a blurry picture coming into focus. The realization seized him by the heart, working its way into his veins and surging into every fiber of his being: that kiss had been real. Derek's arm around his shoulders was real. Scott looked up at Derek's hesitant face and smiled, his eyes lighting up with understanding and desire. Derek had **always** liked worrying about him, to the point of carrying his unconscious body to this very clinic after Victoria had tried to kill him. He had just been too blind to see it. “Derek?” Scott whispered.

Derek's head tilted up, his eyes meeting Scott's as they widened hopefully.

“I think it's time someone worried about you for a change.” Scott threw his arms around Derek's waist, pulling _him_ into a kiss, his tongue slipping between Derek's lips when a low, startled gasp escaped him. Derek pulled back just enough to look into Scott's impossibly deep brown eyes, to memorize the breathless smile on his lips and the hunger in his gaze. Smiling contentedly for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Derek held Scott in his arms, relishing the sound of his heartbeat and the smell of his skin. A deep, passionate growl rumbled in Derek's chest and his eyes flashed in the darkness as he plunged his mouth into Scott's mouth, his tongue wrestling with Scott's tongue. And for all the strength in Derek's embrace, Scott held Derek tighter. The rest of the Easter eggs? They would just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Javana for requesting a sequel. I would never have come up with this idea otherwise.


End file.
